


For want of a spoon

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Although you could read it as implied friendship too, Aromantic, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Fairly public semi sex, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Negotiation happens offscreen, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, There's also real sex, Vaginal Fingering, We even get aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone teach me to write summaries. Mainly, sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For want of a spoon

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sexual interaction between Jess & Poe, they keep their clothes on, but in case it bugs you. (Skip to about halfway and its just the girls.)
> 
> Also, concrits welcome! I'm still learning, so so still learning. 
> 
> The aromantic tag isn't super important - its out there so people can find aro fics and enjoy them, but its not integral to the story. I just happen to have aro character(s).

“Jess” Poe shouted, “You really need to keep a slightly shorter leash on your newbie.” 

Jess’s normal attempt at indignant sass came up a bit short, when she opened her mouth and realised she had absolutely zero idea what Poe was referring to. She settled for closing her mouth again and cocking a quizzical eyebrow at her boss.

“She does things. With her tongue. And I don’t even like girls *that* much!” Poe lamented.

Jess’s eyes couldn’t help but drop to Poe’s groin, where indeed the fabric of his tight, and she was willing to admit very sexy, trousers was working overtime. She giggled. She couldn’t help it. Its not that she’d never gotten Poe a bit worked up before (Its Poe, c’mon, he loves sex the way some people love cigarettes), but she liked the idea that her confident lover seemed at least as good at it.

Poe’s eyes narrowed fractionally at the giggle, but he hardly missed a beat. “She’s got the entire mess in such a *state* Pava.”

Jess stopped midstep, and drew her eyes slowly and somewhat incredulously back to Poe’s. Her very wide, and very much now confused eyes. She. She what? Jess had to admit she was intrigued, but also damn poe for never just coming out and saying what he means. Not, she admitted, that she was really one to talk. She grabbed Poe by the arm and stalked off the last few tens of metres to the door of the mess, not really dragging him as such, but she was definitely the one moving faster.

When she got there, she found herself just fractionally shy... but she gathered her courage and peered around the door, Poe peering around over her head despite supposedly having just been in there. Yeah, ok, there weren’t *loads* of people in the mess, but the ones that were... they were... rapt. Fixated. No question Kyra was the centre of attention. And preening about it a little. Lord, Finn was actually drooling.

Jess tilted her head up slightly, “You abandoned Finn?!” she whispered.

“Just watch.”

And Jess looked back right as Kyra brought a spoon full of what looked like custard to her mouth. And. Holy mother of dragons. (Ok Jess had a bit of a holo obsession, her swear words were ridiculous sometimes.) But. That. Tongue. She barely stifled a moan into her fist, lurching over slightly from the shock of arousal that ran through her body. She steadied herself on the frame, and whispered faintly “I didn’t even know you could do that to a spoon.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Poe muttered. 

Jess was almost shaking with desire, certainly it felt like the area between her legs was so hot and swollen she needed to shift to a wider stance. As she shuffled she brushed slightly against Poe, and she changed that into a bit of a lean, pushing against the hardness in his pants. It might not have been what she was looking for - damn, she had felt that tongue before, she could imagine very clearly how the current moment translated into specific pleasure - but Poe and her were definitely this sort of friends, and any (safe) sexual contact felt good at the moment.

Poe for his part seemed to feel similar, as he rutted lightly up against her ass, already so hard she wouldn’t have imagined he could take much more. She felt his breathing harshen above her, and one hand dropped to her side stroking her gently, settling briefly along one of her breasts and using it to guide her fractionally closer to him. Now it was Jess that couldn’t control her breathing, and Jesus christ were they actually doing this in the *doorway* to the mess?

Poe suddenly pulled her upright, flush against his body, supporting her with his arms so she didn’t lean forward or lose her balance. He buried his head into her shoulder, and she could pretty much feel the effort it took him not to bite down. He’d done it before, he might not be that sexually interested in girls, but Poe Dameron was absolutely sexually interested in beings writhing and falling apart against him. Despite the greater body contact, the position was inherently a lot less sexual, and neither was able to watch Kyra anymore, so their breathing came a bit more under control. 

“Thank you” Jess mumbled, planting a kiss on Poe’s temple.

Poe nodded, still slightly shakey, and gathered himself together enough to step away, followed shortly by a collapse into a chair lining the hallway. 

“I guess I ought to go play supergirl.” With that Jess gathered up her breath, and her courage, and actually managed to walk most of the way across the room without *watching* what her lover was doing, although that did mean watching the other people in the mess hall. And. Two of the younger boys were very much touching each other through their clothes, a female mechanic she hadn’t noticed before was stroking up her thigh in a rather suggestive way, and rather a lot of the remaining men seemed to have a hand mysteriously in their pockets. And Finn was still drooling. Just, open mouthed, drooling, eyes as wide as saucers, Jess would have been embarrassed for him except she was pretty damn sure no one else was even noticing.

“Hey Sexy” Jess called out. Kyra looked up from what proved to be a now empty bowl she’d just been setting her spoon back into. Oh, good timing Pava, Jess thought angrily to herself. But maybe it was, maybe she could extract Kyra more easily now. 

“Hey yourself” Kyra grinned back. “I’ve got another hour before my next meeting...” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and whatever composure Jess had regained pretty much melted. 

“Yes. Fuck.” Jess paused, swallowed, and tried for a real sentence, but it just came out as a slightly squeaky repeat. “Yes.”

Fortunately for her higher brain functions, Kyra got up, dumped her tray on the shelves, and pretty much led her by the hand back to her bunk. She smirked a little once they got there, as Jess pretty much just came to rest, staring at her lips, and still not really back in reality.

“Did I break you that much?” Kyra crooned, just suppressing a giggle. 

Jess just nodded, slowly, still a bit mesmerised. 

“Well, I have a good idea then.” Kyra grinned predatorily, and pulled some scarves down from a nearby shelf. “Strip!”

Jess was surprised how much she fumbled in what should have been a fairly simple task, but, christ, how *had* that girl managed... that tongue... she eventually managed to get naked and sit on Kyra’s bed, and quickly found her legs being tied together with scarves. One scarf for each leg, ankle hitched to upper thigh. Substantially limited movement, but her legs could still be spread fully with no effort. Ah, fuck, this was hot, it was a favourite of the girls’, and if Jess was barely coordinated enough to walk and get naked, well, she was very very in favour of Kyra limiting the coordination she’d need to get through the next part. Kyra methodically checked the pressure around her ankles, and after a quick look at Jess’s face for confirmation, changed back to the satisfied predatory smile and tipped Jess gently onto her back. 

Jess fell back with her legs spread, the heat practically radiating out from her centre. She gazed up at Kyra through half lidded eyes, and just caught the edge of a suppressed moan. She’d expected more immediate follow through, and was surprised when she felt her arms being gently pressed together, and felt a rustle of cloth along them. Oh! 

Excited, Jess moved her arms into a better position to be more helpful, and Kyra expertly wound the scarf through them. Another quick check of pressure points - wrists are always tricky - and she heard a couple more adjustments being made. Really, it was hard to keep her eyes of the deep bronze of her also naked lovers skin, but she was curious.... 

“Tug” Kyra commanded. 

Suddenly Jess had an idea why she’d taken so long. She tugged. Slight movement, but... Jess moaned and wiggled her body. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Kyra, and grinned. Not just tied up, but tied now to the bedframe... Jess had been soaking anyway, she was pretty sure she was dripping out onto the sheets at this point.

The gorgeous athletic blonde stepped back from the bed briefly, grinning madly and looking her lover up and down. 

Jess, for her part, wiggled a bit, tugging on the restraint above her and bucking her hips into the air in a vain hope for contact. A little breathless, she made eye contact with Kyra, and then just *grinned.*

“We don’t have time for a lot of teasing I’m afraid.”

“You did plenty of that at lunch!” Jess managed to choke out.

“Oh, well, if that counts...” Kyra leaned in arranging herself on all fours over Jess, and leaned down to suck gently on her ear. Jess keened, and writhed, and generally wasn’t sure how much more wet or hot or swollen she could actually get anymore. She thought she felt a ghost of touch between her legs... was she just imagining things because she was so turned on? Kyra shifted her balance fractionally, not letting up from her ear, and suddenly Jess gasped, and arched, and bucked her hips frantically as she felt two fingers plunging inside of her. Kyra pulled up a bit, changing her balance so she could hold Jess’s hips in place, and set a fairly punishing pace with her fingers. Jess just moaned and twitched, eyes closed, completely lost to the world.

After a couple minutes Kyra slowed up a bit, twisting her fingers around to explore slightly, and then crooking them gently against Jess’s interior wall behind her clit. Jess, having just started to get her breath back, moaned and arched again, and let her mind start to disengage completely. Kyra brought her other hand down to the outside of Jess’s clit, and rubbed softly, in gentle, tight circles, Jess’s absolute favourite. Jess recognised this as a bid to bring her off quickly, less an exploratory moment of love and more the strongest type of release in the shortest time. Not that she was complaining for a second. 

Jess felt the waves of pleasure starting to build, and tensed her muscles against Kyra’s hands, against her bonds, no longer even vocalising her moans but just gasping frantically. The slow motions on each side of her pushed her ever closer, and the feeling of having someone moving inside of her, she literally couldn’t get enough. She felt Kyra’s breath harshed, some tension through her hands, as she reacted to Jess’s closeness as well, and then suddenly it was there, and the waves of pleasure washed through Jess’s body continuously. Her cunt did all it could to milk Kyra’s fingers, her muscles tensed and spasmed, her nerve endings fired off more pleasure than they could interpret, as she gasped and writhed against her bonds, against her lover. Through it all Kyra kept up the gentle work with her fingers, drawing her from one end of the orgasm to the other with admittedly a soft moan of her own, and eyes that absolutely sparkled when Jess finally looked at them.

When everything had subsided fully, Kyra withdrew gently and cleaned her hands whilst Jess just bathed in afterglow. Sufficiently good afterglow that she was about 75% untied by the time she came fully around to the outside world. And her first response was still just to *grin.*

“That good, huh?” Kyra teased as she finished with the last of the scarves.

“Mmmm” Jess gave a throaty hum in reply. 

“We’ve still got a few minutes, don’t worry.” Kyra settled in bed behind Jess, tucking an arm around her, pulling her close into the crook of her body. 

“You’re still the only one that’s allowed to restrain me” Jess spoke softly.  
Kyra nuzzled against Jess‘ shoulder, humming gently, unsure as ever of the reply. She appreciated Jess‘ trust so much, it was so beautiful. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d gotten the incredibly dominate girl to explore both sides of the game, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As long as Jess was happy. And as long as she was happy too, she grinned slightly at the thought.

Jess kissed gently at Kyra’s wrists, lost still in thought and pleasure, and settled in for a nap. Ok, it was going to be about a four minute nap, but she still couldn’t imagine anything better, in the arms of her incredibly talented lover, after an experience that, a year ago, she never would have imagined herself enjoying. And she was pretty sure she was better in bed for it as well, because she hadn’t, she thought, fully appreciated the value of cuddles and reassurance and naps when she was more on the giving end than the receiving. Jess drifted off in Kyra’s arms with a smile still on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare is important!
> 
> There's a LOT of kink negotiation that happens elsewhere not shown, and that includes between Jess and Poe, that what they did was maybe dodgey for location but not as an interpersonal interaction. Mention because that negotiation - its important. Its what makes this sexy/friendly rather than something else.
> 
> Orientations:  
> Pava - aro/pan  
> Poe - aro/pan but really mostly likes boys  
> Kyra - probably arospec/probably pan but mostly likes girls
> 
> What? They're fighter pilots. They make great aro characters. (And there aren't enough aro/allo in fanfic.) I'm working on that.


End file.
